


The Right Hand (More than one way)

by DamianWinther



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Handsome Jack x Rhys, Jack x Rhys, borderlands - Freeform, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gets a new assistent and he loves it. This new assistent might be better that he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Hand (More than one way)

How on Pandora should Rhys had known that the CEO of Hyperion was a maniac? How should he have known that the CEO was no other than the man who was his boss? 

Let's take this from the beginning;

Rhys had recieved a letter, the envolope was bright yellow and had a strange watermark on the front. His hands was shaking as he opened the envolope, he pulled at the actual letter and started the read.

Dear Mr. ________

We have recieved your CV.  
We now ask you to meet at the platform of Hyperion P. Station the 25th of July at twelve.   
An employee of Hyperion's finest will pick you up and lead you to Hyperion.

Please be on time.

The kindest regards,

Hyperion

Rhys did not know how to react, he did want the job he had assigned for, but his body started to get uncomftable; sweaty hands, jelly knees, spinning head, might-vomit-at-anytime-stomach and of course his heart started to act like the motor of a racing car. He read the letter a few times more and than looked at the clock, "wait a minute", it was almost eleven o'clock, "what day is it?! What day is it?!" Rhys had a bad habit of talking waaaaaay too much to himself in stressed situations. The young man managed to find his watch, "25th?!" he dropped the watch on the floor as he reached for his jacket, he needed to hurry the fuck up if he wanted this job, and God he wanted this job.

He managed to catch a ride from one of his friend, Yvette, who happened to work at Hyperion, "so tell me again, you got the letter today about fifteen minutes ago?" Yvette drove off the main road to head for the Hyperion P. Station, "yeah.. I thought I wouldn't make it.. Thanks for picking me up, Yvette" Rhys smiled slightly, "so, who is it you're going to meet? Vaughn?" she asked while keeping her eyes on the road, "I wish I was that lucky.. I actually don't know who they send, but I hope it isn't a jerk" Rhys crossed his fingers, "I normally hear about these meetings, but I haven't heard about this one.. Well.. Let's just hope it isn't Vasquez" she sighed slightly as she pulled the car into the parking lot, "Vasquez? Who's that?" Rhys felt a discomfort in his stomach, "he's just an idiot, who think he owns the place just because Jack once called him 'one of a kind'" she explained, "oh", Rhys grabbed the cardoor and opened it up, "well, thank you. See you up there" Rhys nodded towards Hyperion, "see ya".

As he entered the platform office he noticed a man sitting on one of the few benches in the waiting room, he did not take much notice of the man's appearance, since the face was hidden underneath a hood. He walked up to a counter and rang the small silver bell, an older woman entered from a room behind a wall, "what can I help you with?" she asked, "uhm.. I have an appointment at Hyperion.. I was told that I would be picked up here" he explained, "name", the woman sat down and opened the computer screen, "Rhys.. Rhys Jones", Rhys looked around for a bit, there was all sort of mechanical gadgets. 

"Here you are, sweety" the woman smiled up at Rhys, "oh my.. Uhm.. You happen to know someone on Hyperion?" she asked while staring at the screen, "uhm.. Yvette and Vaughn" Rhys replied, "no one else?" she asked, "no". Rhys felt an arm being place around his shoulders and heard a crispy voice speak, "don't worry, Charlotte, I'll take care of this", "of course, Sir", the woman, who appearently went under the name Charlotte nodded and left the counter. Rhys looked up at the person, who had placed their arm around his shoulders, "so you're Rhys! Nice to meet you, princess", Rhys could not believe his own eyes; right beside him was standing no other than Handsome Jack himself, "H-H… H.." Rhys tried to find words, but nothing really came out, "hello? Hi? Hey? Which one?" Jack's face was cracked in a charming smile, "Handsome.." Rhys managed to get only that one word out, "why, thank you, pumpkin" Jack looked around, "so.. Yvette didn't follow you in here?" he asked as his arm slowly retrieved his Rhys' shoulders, "uhm.. No, Sir" Rhys finally got back his voice, "I see.. Well, we have a lot of shit to go through, so let's get started and over with it as soon as possible" Jack walked behind the counter and through the door, "come the fuck on, kiddo!" he yelled from the other room, Rhys jumped a little, but managed to rush after the CEO. 

Jack as already out of the back door and on the platform outside, "c'mon then!" Jack pushed a few buttons on a panel, Rhys ran towards Jack, only the stumble and fall, "woah!!" Rhys saw himself headbutt the platform floor, "wow wow wow, kiddo, calm down" Jack had wrapped his arm around Rhys' waist in order the save him from a date with the floor, "uhm.. Thank you, Sir" Rhys got on his legs and brushed himself off, though there was no dust on his clothes, "no problem" Jack continued to press buttons with his left hand while his right arm continued to be around Rhys, "this might get a little uncomtable.. Or.. Actually a fucking lot" Jack grinned as they got transported in a holographic light.

Rhys had closed his eyes tight, "are we there yet?" he asked while trembling a little, "we've been here for five fucking minutes.. I just wanted to see how long you would stand like that", Jack was a real teaser, a jerk to be exact. Rhys opened his eyes and looked aorund, they were standing in a hallway of some sort, he saw a few people walk pass them, they greeted Jack and went on with their business. Jack pulled Rhys' sleeve a little, "my office is over here" he explained. They entered a huge door and got right into a really nice looking office, "damn.." Rhys said to himself, "ya like it, princess?" Jack sat down in this chair behind a huge desk, "uhm.. Yeah" Rhys nodded, "well?" Jack looked up at Rhys, "well?" the young man repeated, "well what? Sit the fuck down" Jack nodded towards a chair in front of the desk, "oh.. Yes, Sir" Rhys sat down immidietly.

After a few moments where Jack had only eyed Rhys he finally parted his way too perfect lips, "when I read your file I didn't expect a boy at your age being this smart" Jack said braiding his fingers over his lips, "thank you, Sir" Rhys straightened his back a little, "ain't finish, kiddo" Jack stood up and slowly walked around the desk, "when I read your file I never knew you had.. To be fucking honest with you here.. I didn't know you were missing body parts" Jack stopped in front of Rhys and leaned back at the desk while folding his arms, he pointed at Rhys' metal prothetic arm and mechanical eye, "care to explain?" he looked down at Rhys. "Uhm.. Well.. It.. Uh.." Rhys did not know where to begin, "hey! Calm down and start with the beginning" Jack mixed a chuckle with a sigh as he shook his head slightly, "uhm.. Well.. When I was little I played in my father's garage and.. Well.. A metal closet fell over me, it crushed my arm and the edge of it damaged my eye.. So.. The doctors removed my eye and amputated my arm.." Rhys met Jack's eyes, "that sucks" Jack straightened up his whole body, "well.. On paper you're pretty smart, but what about in real life, huh?" Jack took out his phone while looking at the boy in front of him, "uhm.. Well.. I've made created a few things.." Rhys looked down at his hands, "like?" Jack said while typing on his phone, "uhm.. This arm and eye.." Rhys explained, it made Jack almost drop his phone, "you're fucking with me?!" Jack bursted out, "no, Sir" Rhys did not like the language Jack chose to use towards him. The CEO started to take a few pictures of the eye and arm with his phone, "I can see the arm is made from Hyperion parts" he said while stuffing the phone back in his pocket, "yeah.. I had a few smaller robots lying around" Rhys lied, truth be told, he just wanted to show all people that he was on Hyperion's side, "well, pumpkin, those two miracles just gave you the job!" Jack walked to the door behind Rhys, who turned around in his chair, "w-what?!" Rhys looked surprised, "the job is yours, now come on, I'm fucking starving" Jack said and opened the door.

As Jack and Rhys was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria they met Vaughn, "Rhys?! Is that you?! Hey man!" Vaughn rushed to hug Rhys, "wassup, man?!" he smiled at his friend, Rhys forgot all about Jack, "Vaughn! Not much!", "excuse me, ladies, but I'm still starving, not that I didn't enjoy your little get-together" Jack folded his arms and looked at the two men, Vaughn's eyes widened, "S-Sir?! I'm sorry!" he said and backed off a little, "uhm.. See ya later, Vaughn" Rhys turned to face Jack as Vaughn rushed off, "a friend?" Jack asked, "yeah".

They got to the cafeteria, "hungry?" Jack asked as they looked at the menu, "uhm.. Yeah" Rhys answered, "meat-eater?" Jack looked at the boy, "yes, Sir", "perfect, a man after my own heart" Jack teased as a woman approached them, "have the gentlemen found out what they would like?" she asked, "sure, two of the roast beef sandwiches" Jack smiled charming at the woman, "and two strawberry milkshakes" he added, she nodded and left. "Now Rhysie, tell me about yourself" Jack leaned back in his chair, "uhm.. Not much to tell" Rhys tried to find an excuse for not talking about his childhood, not that it was tragic for anything, but as little as Jack knew as easier it would be for Rhys to relax; he had heard his share of scary stories about Jack blackmailing people. "Really?" Jack was not that easy to trick, but eventually he would let the subject go, "why did you assign for a job here?" Jack asked, he looked almost…… Normal sitting there asking a new employee a few questions, "well.. I have always been a fan of Hyperion and I thought that I might as well give it a shot" Rhys explained, "well.. You must be a good shooter, then" Jack smiled, but soon he looked a little surprised as Rhys' face turned slightly red.

As the food got on the table Rhys had never felt this relieved, "dig in" Jack smiled was a took a bite of the sandwich. Rhys took a sip of the milkshake, while Jack swallowed the huge bite, "you better get your pretty little mouth talking sooner or later, pumpkin" Jack looked at Rhys, "your job is not as a robot mechanical, but you're my assisstent" Jack took another bite, "y-your what?" Rhys looked overwhelmed, "mah athethtent" Jack tried to talk with the bite of his sandwich in his mouth, "s-such a high rank.. Sir.. I cannot..-" Rhys got interrupted by Jack, who had swallowed his food pretty quickly, "you can and you will. My job is to be a boss and not only in the badass way, but sometimes there are some meetings and stuff which bores the crap out of me and at times like those you will be standing with your block of paper covering that you're actually texting on your phone with me.. Y'know, entertaining me" Jack took a huge sip of his milkshake, "I.." Rhys blushed even further, being close to Jack all the time, that was a dream coming true.

Jack quickly finished his meal and leaned back in the chair with the milkshake, Rhys tried to finish the sandwich as fast as he could, "listen, kiddo, sometimes.. Even I get lo..-", Jack got interrupted by a tall man with greasy hair, "you can't do this to me! I worked really hard to get where I am!" the man yelled, Jack had a rather unamused look on his face though he did not even look at the man's direction, "Vasquez" Jack said and finished his milkshake. Rhys looked up at the male and got a little surprised, when Yvette had mentioned Vasques he did not expect him to look this way; greasy hair and large beard. "I have served you to the fullest!" he continued to yell, "this is sure getting a little annoying, don't you think?" Jack talked to Rhys as this was an everyday issue, "uhm.." Rhys did not know what to say, but he did not have to, Jack stood up and headbutted Vasquez, "you're fucking fired, you little piece of shit" Jack stretched his back a little before grabbing his phone, he turned his back to the man while taking a call. Vasquez stood up slowly and folded his fingers to a fist.


End file.
